Industries involving tubular systems such as the downhole completion industry, for example, sometimes have a need to run a tubular, such as a drillstring, within a main tubular, such as a borehole. Such systems sometimes have offshoots from the main tubular often referred to as laterals. At times, operators of these systems have a need to run into one or more of the laterals. Typical systems and methods to do such an operation require the tubular to be fully withdrawn from the main before running back into one of the laterals. Having to withdraw the tubular from the main before running it into a lateral causes an operator to incur economic penalties associated with added labor and lost time. Methods and systems that lessen such economic penalties are always well received by system operators.